theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 27, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:01 Loving77 Hiii silly in the end :P 7:01 Dragonian King Sup Peep Hi Lily in the end 7:01 Flower1470 Hey guys in the end In the end this is so weird 7:01 Loving77 Silly I'll show you the avatar I made for lily in the end. 7:02 Dragonian King Okay in the end 7:02 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Lilyavatar2_zps2099c932.jpg In the end your going to love the one I made for you hehehe... 7:03 Dragonian King In the end, we should try to make some more sense when we put in the end in our sentences :P LOL PEEP I guess Whale is "in the end" of his life :P 7:04 Loving77 In the end this is your avatar silly: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Sharkavatar_zps1ef60d06.jpg 7:04 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ite 7:04 Loving77 Now you guys need to make one for me in the end :P 7:05 Dragonian King Well in the end I guess that one is okay ish because Whale has broken bones :D He's in a cast in the end lol 7:05 Flower1470 really, he's just bandaged ite I dont think he broke any bones...... ite He got a nice-sized gash in his side ite tho 7:06 Dragonian King Stop saying ite it's in the end :( 7:06 Loving77 Maybe he broke his arm maybe in the end....? 7:06 Flower1470 Ite is abbreviated its just the same as in the end 7:07 Dragonian King I guess it's the same in the end but it's not the saaaame Wait wut ite 7:07 Loving77 because of this in the end: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Kw58Nv_zps58f68a08.gif 7:07 Dragonian King "It's the same in the end but its not the same" Nice contradiction Silly in the end 7:08 Flower1470 I LOVE THAT GIF (ite) 7:08 Loving77 In the end I never found my password for task. :( 7:08 Dragonian King I NEVER ADDED KAY IN THE END 7:09 Flower1470 ITE I TOLD YOU I COULD--- NVM!! you never let me help you ite you told me to "go away" ite Its your own fault, in the end! 7:11 Dragonian King Lily guess what ite 7:12 Flower1470 What ite 7:13 Dragonian King In the end I'm going to make a wiki about Silly's Zexal :D 7:13 Flower1470 :O COOL ite 7:13 Dragonian King I don't feel like putting it all on TAWW in the end lol 7:14 Loving77 In the end look what I just uploaded LILY 7:14 Flower1470 :O (ite) 7:15 Loving77 Shark was like throwing up in the end lol 7:15 Flower1470 i love the look on his face lol (ite) 7:15 Loving77 We can't put that on the shark page in the end 7:15 Flower1470 ite yes 7:16 Dragonian King In the end I should put an emote over (ite) so it doesn't count when you say it and I win in the end Double ite ftw 7:16 Flower1470 but when someone is reincarnated they're not supposed to look the same as they did ite Which is also confusing ite 7:17 Dragonian King Why is Whale a roman emperor in the end? 7:18 Loving77 That's not whale in the end 7:18 Flower1470 That's his past life ite He was reincarnated ite Into Reginald Kastle ite so much ite O_o 7:20 Dragonian King That's weird in the end 7:20 Flower1470 yes ite 7:20 Dragonian King I just gave Jony a bunch of wah flood in the end lol I have to correct some schoolwork D: brb in the end 7:21 Loving77 So in the end "Nasch" died and "Vector" took over 7:21 Dragonian King AW MAN ite Jony's box is full in the end How will we talk to him now in the end? :O He better join TAWW in the end anyway brb now in the end 7:22 Flower1470 send him a VM telling him his box is full ite 7:22 Loving77 In the end pweeb can you help me get my password? 7:23 Flower1470 use the "forgot password" thing ite I'll check your email ite 7:29 Loving77 In the end did you see what Rei looked like in his pat life? You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:29 Flower1470 past* ite 7:30 Loving77 -_- In the end is that a yes or no? 7:31 Flower1470 i didnt, no ite 7:32 Loving77 In the end awwwwwwwww 7:33 Flower1470 upload one ite? :D 7:33 Dragonian King back in the end 7:34 Loving77 YAY IN THE END 7:34 Dragonian King Nice to see you too Peep in the end lol I almost called you Pepe in the end loool 7:34 Flower1470 ROFL ite 7:34 Dragonian King Lily, what's a VM in the end? 7:34 Flower1470 Visitor Message ite 7:35 Loving77 In the end are you sure lily? 7:36 Flower1470 YES ITE 7:36 Loving77 It's really gross in the end (now that I see it up close) bleh 7:36 Flower1470 LET ME SEE ITTTTTTTTT ite 7:37 Loving77 In the end I'm like oh gosh ew holy whale fins that's creepy 7:38 Flower1470 LET ME SEE ite 7:39 Dragonian King Lily I have a question in the end 7:39 Flower1470 what ite 7:40 Loving77 File:VECTORPASTLIFE.png There in the end 7:41 Dragonian King If I make the Zub wiki today but dont show it to you guys in the end until the challenge is over do I still lose? 7:42 Loving77 In the end PUT A SHIRT ON VECTOR 7:42 Flower1470 @PEEP HOLY SHARK FINS ite @Silly no you're ok.... we all lost already lol ite 7:43 Dragonian King I know but in the end it's an online-only challenge now so irl doesn't count StingRei* Peep, in the end! StingRei! That came out weird in the end 7:47 Flower1470 Guys, do I have to say in the end on W101? 7:47 Dragonian King It doesn't matter to me in the end lol Lily do you have to download W101 in the end? 7:49 Flower1470 Yes ite 7:49 Loving77 In the end I want to know what you guys think which gif I should use for my siggy: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mm0k84qBHl1rzcpvjo1_500_zpsf6923f06.gif http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mk6wt681aj1s2axiao1_500_zpsdc2249a7.gif http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mlyxedcwbw1rawcrho1_500_zps1cfb6d5e.gif 7:50 Flower1470 the first one 7:50 Loving77 In the end you guys still have to make me an avatar!!! 7:51 Flower1470 :O WAIT the first one ite* 7:51 Loving77 In the end silly what do you think? 7:51 Flower1470 :bawling: i just lost ite 7:51 Dragonian King LILY LOST IN THE END LOOOOOOOOL 7:52 Flower1470 dont laugh ite! 7:52 Dragonian King I like the first one in the end too 7:52 Flower1470 I only had an hour left ite :( 7:52 Dragonian King Lily you have to do the stupid Whale avatar now in the end :D Wow I almost skipped my ite there lol 7:53 Flower1470 this was stupid from the start Now im not bound by the in the end!!!! I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANTTTTTT 7:54 Loving77 No one is going to make me one in the end? ;( 7:55 Dragonian King I don't know in the end PEEP HAS NO WEAKNESSES IN THE END :O Lily's is Downsizers and Whale being made like a fool OH NO I LOST!!!!!!!! 7:55 Flower1470 LOL! YAY! 7:55 Dragonian King :( 7:56 Loving77 In the end you get the avatar I made for you! 7:56 Dragonian King Well now I'm not bound by in the end fine... I lasted five minutes longer than Lily lol Theevina has joined the chat. 7:57 Theevina hi 7:57 Flower1470 ROFL 7:57 Loving77 WHAT THE 7:57 Theevina I'm here to ban you all 7:57 Dragonian King Although technically - hi evina - i lost the first day 7:57 Theevina :P 7:57 Dragonian King oh no im so scared :P 7:58 Flower1470 Peep just freaked LOL 7:58 Dragonian King Well. That was a random plot twist 7:58 Loving77 Wha wha wha :S Um ok 7:58 Flower1470 I told Evina about this wiki on Skype. I hope you guys dont mind. :P 7:58 Theevina She spilled the beans 7:58 Flower1470 XD 7:58 Dragonian King I doesn't care at all :D Flower1470 has made Theevina a chat moderator. 7:58 Theevina :o 7:58 Loving77 boo 7:58 Flower1470 LOL PEEP 7:58 Loving77 BAD LILY 7:59 Dragonian King now evina has shiny star too whoop whoop 7:59 Flower1470 lol @Peep ik im horrible awkward 8:00 Loving77 Silly in the end you never answered me!!! 8:00 Flower1470 WAIT PEEP LOST TOO! 8:00 Dragonian King I SAID I LIKED THE FIRST ONE LOL :O SHE DID None of us noticed lol 8:00 Flower1470 SHE SAID "boo" WITHOUT A IN THE END!!!!!! 8:00 Dragonian King actually She lost a few minutes ago 8:01 Flower1470 YES LOL 8:01 Loving77 OK ILL USE THE FIRST ONE 8:01 Flower1470 ROFL!!!!!! 8:01 Theevina I got to admit, having a private wiki is awesome 8:01 Flower1470 Yeah 8:02 Theevina Well not private now that I know about it. :P 8:02 Dragonian King i know right 8:02 Theevina But your secret is safe with me. 8:02 Dragonian King It's private-ish 8:02 Theevina Probably 8:02 Dragonian King Half probably maybe-ish :P ew ear wax 8:02 Flower1470 We were always scared to mention it since I founded it while I was underaged Silly what 8:03 Loving77 What? 8:03 Flower1470 Was that really necessary O_o 8:03 Dragonian King no it wasn't at all 8:03 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:04 Theevina That face always gets me 8:05 Dragonian King baw LILY THE BUTTON IS STILL BROKEN 8:05 Flower1470 WHAT do you open chat in a new window? or does it automatically do that 8:07 Dragonian King ? It automatically does but I like to have it as a tab 8:07 Flower1470 By "button" im assuming the multi-pm button 8:07 Dragonian King yes 8:07 Flower1470 Right. When I join chat, it opens in a new tab. I then make it into a new window 8:08 Theevina I just copied the url to a tab 8:08 Flower1470 When I make a new window the button stops working 8:08 Theevina I am in TTK chat as well and so that's easier 8:09 Flower1470 Did I lose you, Silly? :P 8:09 Dragonian King nope 8:10 Flower1470 If you mess with however it opens then it stops working The afk and clear buttons work fine though, which is confusing Hmm, i wonder if I uploaded a shrug emote 8:12 Dragonian King Those don't even appear on mine 8:12 Flower1470 :s hrug: (shrug) lol i did 8:12 Dragonian King I still don't have afk and clear 8:12 Flower1470 O_o 8:12 Dragonian King And I've cleared cache several times D: (bawling) 8:12 Flower1470 but you added the chat hacks to your js, didnt you/ you?* 8:13 Dragonian King ....i have to do it myself? I thought it was an automatic thing lol 8:13 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:13 Dragonian King YOU DIDNT TELL ME PM was automatic so I figured... yeah :P 8:13 Flower1470 :O DONT BLAME THIS ON ME Grr ill fix it for you 8:14 Dragonian King brb back 8:16 Theevina lol 8:16 Flower1470 close chat, clear your cache and try again Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:17 Dragonian King i see nothings 8:17 Flower1470 sigh wait until tomorrow sometimes they take a while to appear 8:17 Dragonian King ok 8:18 Theevina I'll hack it now Theevina has left the chat. You are now away. 8:22 Dragonian King so um hi You are no longer away. 8:23 Flower1470 lol 8:25 Dragonian King HEY GUYS LETS TALK ABOUT EVINA WHILE HE'S NOT HERE 8:26 Loving77 lol You guys still didn't make an avatar for me!!!! You are now away. 8:34 Dragonian King I DONT KNOW WHAT I SHOULD MAKE like i said you have no weaknesses Lily has Downsizers and Whale being a fool And I have Whale himself but... You are no longer away. 8:35 Flower1470 I'll find something to make as her avvie You are now away. You are no longer away. I cant believe we all lost 8:59 Dragonian King i know right I thought at least ONE of us would make it 9:00 Flower1470 mt 9:00 Dragonian King Peep was pretty promising too 9:00 Loving77 :P 9:00 Flower1470 :P 9:00 Dragonian King So in the end we all failed lol 9:01 Flower1470 We can thank Evina for that LOL 9:01 Loving77 WHERES MY AVATAR 9:01 Flower1470 Yup I'll show you tomorrow 9:01 Loving77 NO I WANT TO SEE IT 9:01 Flower1470 Tomorrow our week-long torture begins are you sure, Peep? 9:01 Loving77 YES 9:01 Dragonian King wait How long do we have to use our avatars until? 9:01 Loving77 A WEEK 9:01 Flower1470 One week So until next Saturday 9:02 Dragonian King So we use them starting tomorrow until Friday? ok 9:02 Flower1470 Friday night We can change it then Are you really sure you want to see it, Peep? 9:02 Loving77 YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS 9:02 Flower1470 Sorry Peep http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/peepavvie3_zps5dd502c7.png 9:03 Loving77 MY EYES 9:03 Flower1470 she freaked :rofl: 9:03 Dragonian King (rflol) 9:03 Flower1470 One week. 9:03 Loving77 THERE WAS REASON WHY I CLOSED MY EYES AT THAT PART IT FREAKED ME OUT 9:04 Flower1470 You had to see it eventually 9:04 Loving77 - barfs - 9:04 Flower1470 lol 9:04 Loving77 - cry- ;( 9:04 Flower1470 its only a week. you'll get used to it 9:04 Loving77 Why did you make me look at that? You guys are mean 9:04 Flower1470 I have to deal with messed-up Shark. that's a nightmare..... dont blame silly it was my idea But suck it up and use it 9:05 Loving77 - dies - 9:05 Dragonian King loool I think my avatar is the best of them all :D 9:05 Flower1470 I'll crop it for you :) 9:05 Loving77 IM NOT USING SOMETHING THAT FREAKS ME OUT NO WAY IM NOT USING IT 9:05 Flower1470 its a bet, peep! You agreed to it~ Let me see if I can find another not-so-graphic one 9:06 Loving77 I didn't want to see that part Lily. 9:06 Flower1470 here: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/peepavvie2_zpsf4dae7b9.png 9:06 Dragonian King I still don't see what's so gross about it. 9:06 Flower1470 that one is as bad isnt* 9:06 Dragonian King But I can't tell what's going on in it so lol XD 9:06 Loving77 I would rather see all the spoilers in the world then use that 9:08 Flower1470 #dealwithit 9:08 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:08 Dragonian King bye peep 9:08 Loving77 IM NOT USING IT BYE 9:08 Flower1470 NO YOU HAVE TO Loving77 has left the chat. 9:08 Flower1470 If she's not using hers, I'm not using mine. i gtg ttyl 9:09 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013